As more data is created a system is created to store that data. Storage systems, such as just a bunch of disks (JBOD), are widely used. The JBOD system usually includes different levels of access and a plurality of multilevel extended chips to control a plurality of hard disks. Each level of the extended chip includes a firmware (FW) to carry out a function. When the plurality of FW needs to be updated, the JBOD system will run slowly.